Letting Go
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Sometimes, it's a good thing to let go. —Drifloon


**A/N: This is my first fanfic. :D I hope you guys like it! c: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**

A brown- haired boy walked down the streets of Hearthome city, and was holding hands with his mother. From afar, it appeared that he was happy. But, he was the exact opposite. He was _angry_.

"But Mom! I wanted a balloonnnnn!" he cried, tugging his mom's arm.

His mother sighed. Thanks to her son's appointment at the doctor's, she missed her soap opera. "Jerry, we have to get home. Your father's going to be home soon and I haven't even started on dinner."

Jerry pouted. His mother had promised him a balloon if he'd let the doctor give him a check up. It was time to pay up. "You promised..." he grumbled.

His mother ran a hand through Jerry's hair. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out 5 pokedollars. Handing them over to him, she said, "Here. Go buy yourself something nice from the store we passed. I'm sure they have better things to buy than a balloon. I'll give you five minutes, sweetie. Okay?"

"Okay, Mom. I'll be back," he said. He turned on his heel and began running to the store. He suddenly stopped when he saw a strange object tied to a rusty pole. The object appered as though it was floating. Curiously, Jerry walked up to towards the pole. His eyes brightened as he realized what it was.

It was a purple balloon.

Jerry jumped in happiness. He wanted to take the balloon. Grabbing hold of the rusty pole, he climbed until his little chubby hands reached the end of the string. It was shaped like a heart. _'How cute. Must have belonged to a girl.'_ Untying the balloon, he pulled it closer to him. Suddenly, the balloon made a shrieking noise. Jerry froze. _'Whaaa?'_

Jerry flipped the balloon and noticed that it had eyes. He immidiately figured out that it wasn't just any ordinary balloon.

It was a pokemon. A drifloon, to be exact.

Jerry stared at it in awe. He had never seen one in person. Now he was holding on to one. _'Wow! An actual drifloon! Wait until Mom sees this!'_

The drifloon began to panic. He had failed his ex-trainer in getting Fantina's badge. So his ex-trainer let him go. But not exactly in the wild. His ex-trainer tied him up onto that rusty, old pole with no means of escape. He just wanted to be set free.

"Drifloon! Loon drif!" _Please, let me go. _The drifloon tried to break free out of Jerry's grasp.

Jerry noticed his tension, and turned to him. He noticed the drifloon was at the edge of tears. "Are you okay, little drifloon?"

The drifloon shook his head. _No. I just want to be set free. _A single tear slid down his face, landing on Jerry's hand.

Jerry noticed the tear, and saw that the drifloon was crying. "Why are you crying? Did something bad happen to you?"

The drifloon nodded, fresh tears piling up on his eyes. He used one of his strings with a yellow heart on the end of it to point to the sky. "Drif..." _Set me free._

"Do you... want me to let go?" Jerry asked the drifloon.

The drifloon nodded, floating on Jerry's head. _Maybe he does understand that I want to be free._

Jerry saw that by letting him go, the drifloon would maybe stop crying. "Will it make you happy if I let go?"

The drifloon nodded again. _Yes!_

"Promise me to stop crying?" Jerry asked the drifloon.

The drifloon froze slightly upon hearing that question. _Does he actually care about me? _"Loon," he said, nodding.

"Okay," Jerry spoke. He slowly detached his fingers off of the string. Then he let go. The little drifloon started to float away. Jerry waved his hand at the balloon pokemon. "Goodbye! Don't forget about our promise!"

The drifloon turned slightly, waving a heart-shaped hand at Jerry. "Driflooonnn~!"_ Thank you! I will!_

Jerry waved until the drifloon was out of sight. Slowly, he tured and walked to his mother, who was sitting on a bench.

His mother looked up to him and smiled. "Did you buy anything, sweetie?"

"Nope. But you won't believe what happened to me!" Jerry exclaimed, tugging on his mother's hand.

"Really? Well then let's get home so you can also tell Dad about it."

Jerry couldn't wait until his mother and father find out about this.

**END**

**A/N: Read and review, please! I'd like to know what you guys thought about this story. And please be honest! Thanks! c: **

**-stella1544**


End file.
